A Slice of Captain Swan
by cm0011
Summary: This will contain a bunch of one shots and drabbles that I have written for the amazingly wonderful Captain Swan. They are each based on prompts, written for captainswanapproved's 2015 tumblr writing challenge :) WILL contain spoilers from all four seasons.
1. Her Own Happy Ending

**AN:** Hello everyone! This will contain a bunch of one shots and drabbles that I have written for the amazingly wonderful Captain Swan. They are each based on prompts, written for captainswanapproved's 2015 tumblr writing challenge :)

* * *

 **Prompt:** Vacation

 **Title:** Her Own Happy Ending  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 1019  
 **Summary:** Killian vowed to take her across the seven seas. He vowed to give her a happy ending.

They were sitting by the docks – there were many fond memories that swirled around in Killian's mind connected to the docks of Storybrooke. The ship sat in the water, rolling in the smooth waves as the breeze blew along the sea water. Once upon a time, his ship used to be his everything – his refuge, the last time he saw his brother before he had died in his arms.

He looked earnestly across the sunset as he felt a hand on his cheek, turning his face around to face those beautiful blue eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Emma said quietly, rubbing a thumb across his cheek in soft, gentle circles.

Sometimes he felt those blue eyes were as blue as the sea itself. He felt like he could be lost in them forever.

"Just reminiscing, love," Killian said, bringing his hand up to her hand that still lay on his cheek.

"This isn't much of a vacation," Emma smirked as she looked out into the sunset as well.

"You don't call taking a break from fighting an Evil Queen, or searching for the Wicked Witch, or battling a Snow Queen, or dealing with three renounced villains a vacation?" Killian joked.

"Well," Emma rolled her eyes, but when Killian looked at her, she was smiling. "I guess in Storybrooke, it's hard to think of things like vacations." Emma leaned down to pick up a small stone that was lying on the ground in front of the bench they were sitting at. It was soft and smooth, as if life had weathered it down over time, and instead of breaking it down and making it more ragged, time had made the stone more beautiful.

Emma threw the rock towards the water, and they both listened as it splashed into the water with a satisfying sound, watch the ripples flowing from the spot where it landed.

"I wonder what life would've been like if I wasn't the Saviour," Emma said quietly, more to herself. "We could've had real vacations."

"Or I could've taken you across the seven seas," Killian smirked as Emma gave him a knowing look. "Like I said, Swan, you could make a hell of a pirate."

"Ofcourse, what kind of vacation would a pirate enjoy most?" She joked as she leaned into Killian, his hand wrapping around her shoulder.

"Well, where would you like to have gone, love? What is your perfect vacation spot?" Killian asked.

Emma was looking out into the sunset, but she did no look Killian in the eye. He could see the pain in her eyes – he had learned to recognize it long ago.

Killian knew the one place that was running through her mind. Even though Neal had passed away for some time, he knew his memory ran through her mind – if he had to admit, Neal's memoryran through his own mind quite often, in the quiet moments that Killian had to himself. He sometimes did not know whether to welcome them or to push them away.

He brought Emma tighter and closer to him. She turned her face into his chest as he hugged her. He tipped a finger under her chin and brought her face up so that she was looking at him.

"If you weren't the saviour, however – I never would have met you."

Her eyes shone with tears but she smiled, and with a choked sound in her throat she brought Killian's face to her so that she could kiss him.

Just as her lips were about to touch his, Emma had suddenly disappeared from Killian's. He opened his eyes in fear. He couldn't see Emma anywhere, but as he turned towards the sea, he saw something.

He saw a woman walking towards the sunset, a dark swirl wisping around her, almost like a thick spider web that threatened to claim her. She was not close enough, but not far away enough for him not see those blue eyes when she turned around.

But this time, the eyes were not a blue of the sea. They were a shiny, glassy blue – as if her eyes were made of ice. But he knew those eyes – no matter what consumed them, he knew the eyes of his love, along with the blonde hair, which now blew in the wind along the black web of darkness surrounding her.

"What irony," she said in a dark, mocking, icy tone. "You spent your whole life searching for the dark one, to kill the dark one." A sly, villainous smile across her face. "But now you have fallen in love with her."

Killian stood up to run towards her, but by the time he took a single step, she had turned away, and the dark cloud engulfed her, leaving a dark, sunless sky – drowning out the sunset that once was there.

Killian fell to his knees, staring into the dark sky, praying that he could have reached out and grabbed her – just touched her for one moment, one last time; to bring her back home to him. His could not breathe as his heart felt like it was shattering into pieces, and as the tears started to fall from his eyes, he blacked out.

* * *

He gasped as he sat up in his bed. He could still feel the tears on his cheeks, as he struggled to breathe through the ache that remained in his chest. He looked over to the table, where the dagger sat, glimmering even in the darkness of the night around him. He picked it up in his hand, barely able to read the name on it as his eyes clouded over with more tears, which he tried so hard to blink back.

One day, he said in his mind. One day, my love. I will take you across the seven seas. I will take you wherever you want to go. There is no dream that you desire that I will not make happen.

He vowed that he would break Emma out of the darkness that now consumed her. He vowed that he would give his love her own happy ending.


	2. A Grandiose Gesture

**AN:** Number two into my forray of Captain Swan one shots! Reviews are always welcome - I'm new to writing one shots based on prompts :) Enjoy!

* * *

 **Prompt:** Sweet

 **Title:** A Grandiose Gesture  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 704  
 **Summary:** What if Killian had been the first one to ask Emma out? AU, situated just after the Snow Queen Arc.

Emma was sitting at Granny's with Henry and Regina, her signature hot chocolate with cinnamon sitting in front of her. She watched as Henry laughed at something Regina at said. It was nice to see Regina smiling a bit for once – Henry could always bring that out of her. She sipped her hot chocolate, licking her lips as the cinnamon powder stuck to it, a feeling of peace over her for once in her life. After Ingrid had sacrificed herself for the town, Storybrooke had finally been … normal. At least for a couple of weeks. She didn't know how long it would last, but she was enjoying it all the same.

She heard the bell of the diner ring as the door opened, Killian walking in. A smile lit his face as he saw Emma sitting at the table. One of his hands – well, his only "hand" – was hidden behind him.

He walked over to the trio. "Hello Regina, Henry." Regina nodded curtly to him while Henry gave a small wave. He turned towards Emma. "Well hello, Swan. Would you mind joining me for a moment?" He didn't give Emma enough time to answer as he grabbed her hand and guided her off the chair. Emma turned around to look at the other two as she followed Killian, Henry shrugging slightly, and Regina rolling her eyes, an amused expression on her face.

Emma turned back to Killian, who seemed to look a little nervous, but was trying to hide it.

"What's up, Hook?"

"Well … uh …" It seemed that Hook was now at a loss for words. "I just wanted to know … if …"

"Yes … ?" Emma chuckled on the inside as Hook was struggling to get the words out of his mouth.

Killian took a breath. He leaned down on his knees, and Emma's eyes grew wide as she watched. She heard a gasp from Henry behind her.

"I know the past while has been a little … crazy. I'm sure you would agree with me when I say that we have not had a proper moment together in all the hassle. And frankly, I cannot take much more of it. I wanted to know, love…."

Emma held her breath.

"….if you would accompany a lad to a nice evening out together." He revealed his hand from behind his back, which was holding a bouquet of beautiful red roses.

Emma stood in shock for a second. After the situation registered, she started laughing. Killian looked at her in disbelief, hut registering on his face.

"What are you laughing at? I'll have you know that I spent an infernal amount of money on these," he shook the bouquet in his hand, "because Belle had suggested that a lady appreciated trinkets like these. Do you know how many times I have been pricked?"

Emma shook her head in laughter as she pulled Killian to his feet. "I'm not laughing at you, Killian" she said as she calmed. "It's just….. people don't usually kneel down on their knees to ask someone out on a date."

Killian grimaced. "A bit too grandiose?"

"Just a little bit." Emma chuckled, but wrapped her hands around his neck. "But you're sweet."

Killian smiled that adorable smile of this that Emma could just not resist.

"And yes – I will go out with you."

Emma grinned as Killian's face lit up. "Well then, my lady, I believe we have dinner plans to arrange." He offered his hand to her. Emma took it, and as she turned around, she saw that Harry and Regina were still watching. Henry had a sly smile on his face, while Regina just looked exasperated. However, Emma knew that she was amused by the look in her eye.

"Come on Henry, let's get back to the house." The duo left sitting at the table stood up and started walking out the door, where Regina decided to slip in, "You did tell him that men usually only kneel down in front of women to ask them to marry him, didn't you?"

She heard Killian choke on the sip of rum he was taking, and the two ladies laughed as they all walked out of Granny's.


	3. I Swear, Love

**AN:** Just in case any of you were wondering, my tumblr name is chrissyrm. It's a mainly Once Upon a Time tumblr, with some splashes here and there from some of my other favourite fandoms :) Enjoy the next story!

* * *

 **Prompt** : "I'm right here."

 **Title:** "I Swear, Love"  
 **Word Count:** 733 **  
Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** Killian and Emma meet face-to-face after that fateful day that the darkness took a hold of her heart.

It had been three torturous days since that moment. That moment where he had seen his love disappear from his grasp, stolen away in a spidery black web, leaving only that cursed dagger – only now, it had a name that he never imagined he would see on it – "Emma Swan".

He knew she was still in town. He didn't know how he knew, he just did – it's like he could feel her presence surrounding him, threatening to choke him with the pain he knew she must be going through right now.

Even then, though, he could not bring himself to try and call her. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he was scared. He did not know what he would see. He didn't know if he could bear seeing his love consumed by the darkness.

But that third day, he could not leave it any longer. Snow and Charming had let him keep the dagger with him, because they knew he wouldn't abuse it – and they knew that he needed it more than they did.

Plus, if anyone could remind Emma of who she really is – it would be him.

So he went out to the docks one evening. Dusk was just about setting in, but the last rays of light from the sunset cast an eerie glow across the water. He raised the dagger to the sky, and with a choked voice, he called out, "Dark one, I command thee – show yourself to me!"

He waited for a few seconds, but nothing happened. He looked around in desperation – where was his beautiful Swan?

But just as he turned back around to the water, a dark blue swirl of smoke appeared in front of him. As the cloud cleared away, he was standing face to face with Emma.

He did not look her in the face at first. She was wearing the same clothes as she was that day – the white sweater not looking so white against her pale skin. She was wringing her left wrist with her right arm, and he could see red rings around both of her wrists.

When he finally turned his eyes up to her face, he was frozen.

Her eyes had dark circles around them – almost as if she had not had a good night's sleep in days. Rings of red lined her pupils. But what he noticed most clearly was the blackness – her eyes were no longer the rich blue that he could get lost in forever. They were a coal, dark black.

As she stared at him in shock, a tear fell down her face, as she shook where she stood.

"K-Killian?" she said, barely above a whisper. Her voice was raspy, and she could not contain the tremble in her voice.

Killian's heart slowly shattered as he saw the internal struggle she was having with herself. He took a step towards her, but Emma took a step back from him in return. A tear stung Killian's eye as he said, softly, as if trying not to scare her away – "Emma?"

Emma didn't respond – she just stood, her eyes wide with pain and struggle. It's almost as if she didn't see him. It's as if her eyes were looking to a distance beyond him – as if she could see nothing past the darkness in her heart.

"Emma," Killian struggled not to rush to her and sweep her into his arms, to wipe away her tears. "Emma, I'm right here."

That seemed to break some kind of spell in her. Her eyes focused on him, as she choked out, again, "Killian". Killian could now not stop himself from running over to Emma and bringing her as close to him as possible. As soon as she felt his touch, she buried her face in his chest as she sobbed - sobs of pain, loss, and despair.

She was not meant for this. She was not meant to have such darkness in her heart. She was filled with pure light. It was not like Rumplestilskin.. The darkness was slowly eating away at her.

Killian held her close as she cried, harder than she had ever cried before. The tears never seemed to stop, as the darkness never stopped eating away at her, picking at the darkest parts of her heart.

"I'm right here, Swan, I swear, love. I will never leave you, I'm right here,"


	4. Perms Are Bad?

**Prompt:** Book

 **Title:** "Perms Are Bad?"  
 **Word Count:** 888  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** Killian Jones learns about the "Captain Hook" of the non-magical world.

Emma and Killian had the loft to themselves this afternoon. Henry was at school, along with Snow, and David was out performing the sheriff duties this afternoon. Emma would switch wth him for the evening shift. Killian usually worked in the library with Belle, but they had agreed that Belle would work the afternoon shift. Killian needed a break and frankly, he wanted some free time to spend with Emma.

He was making them cups of hot chocolate (he had become accustomed to Emma's likeness to cinnamon on top of it), while Emma was sitting on the couch, sifting through a book. He saw Emma giggle to herself, obviously at something she had seen on the page.

"What're you laughing at, love?" Killian said, an amused expression on his face. He topped the two mugs off with whipped cream and brought them over to the couch, where he placed the mugs on the coffee table. He put his arm around Emma, and Emma nestled into his chest.

The book in Emma's hand was turned to a page with a picture of a man decked out in red trench coat. He had long, black hair, and atop his head was a big hat, also in red, with a big, fluffy white feather hanging from was wearing what looked like pink tights, with heinous black shoes and white socks to match. He was about to chuckle at the ridiculously drawn character, but what stood out to him the most was one of his hands - which was sporting a rather familiar hook.

"Who in the bloody hell is this cartoonish character?" He exclaimed.

Emma turned to him with a grin on her face. "This, is 'Captain Hook'".

"You can't be serious, Swan" Killian had an incredulous look on his face.

Emma couldn't help but giggle again at the reaction.

"Well, the Captain Hook of the non-magical world atleast."

Emma turned the book around so that Killian could see the cover. There was a boy dressed in green flying through the night sky, and the title read: "Peter Pan: The Boy Who Would Never Grow Up."

Killian had an expression on his face that Emma couldn't quite discern, but it looked a little darker than Emma would have liked.

"So in this world as well, my story is tied to Pan's, is it?" Killian said, his voice not betraying any emotion.

"Yeah," Emma mused, looking back towards the book. "Except, here, you are the bad guy."

The shock was unmistakable. "What kind of farce is this?" Killian shook his head, not wanting to draw up the memories of his past encounters with one Peter Pan, the ones he had before he had ever stepped foot into Storybrooke.

He felt a finger lift his chin up to look into Emma's eyes - he had not realized he had closed his eyes and looked away. The smile on her face was enough to make the corners of his mouth turn up.

Killian looked back towards the picture of the fictional Captain Hook. He couldn't stop himself from cringing. "That hair is just unsightly."

Emma chuckled. "I told you - perms are bad."

"Well, you would be content to know that the true Captain Hook is," he waved his hand ceremoniously in front of him, "quite more devishly handsome."

"You're not jealous, are you?" Emma smirked.

"Jealous? Of this absurd depiction of pirate?" Hook shook his head. "Frankly, Emma, I'd be quite disappointed if you were attracted to men of that nature."

"You mean fake?" Emma's face could not contain her amusement.

Killian couldn't help but sigh. "To think that the people of this world could depict me in such nonsensical character..."

Emma stared at him for a moment. She then took a finger, dipped it into the whipped cream on her hot chocolate, and swiped it across his face. "Atleast you actually are, as you said, a 'dashing rapscallion'?"

Killian looked surprised for a moment, but with a sly look on his face, he took a larger dollop of whipped cream from his own mug and wiped it unceremoniously on her cheek. "Aye, you bet I am, love." He gave Emma a smoldering look which made her almost melt.

"You know, I quite tire from sitting in this room," Killian said. "How about we take this conversation to somewhere... more comfortable?" He looked towards Emma's bedroom and raised his eyebrows in an encouraging fashion.

Emma laughed and swiped some of the whipped cream that was still on his nose. "Hold it there, rapscallion, we have plenty of time for that. Let's finish our drinks first." She held up her mug, and Killian couldn't help but smell the chocolate and cinnamon wafting to his nose.

Killian chuckled. "As you wish. Always attached to that hot chocolate of yours, aren't you Swan."

"But you wouldn't have me any other way, would you" Emma said with a knowing look.

"Aye, my love." Killian lifted his hot chocolate, and they tapped their glasses together in a sort of silent toast towards the two of them. "Never."


End file.
